


Might Have Been

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah files it away, rather than take a risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Been

Fighting alongside Diana was always an exhilarating experience. It made the world feel for vibrant and alive to Dinah when she was able to enjoy what she did, and a warrior like Diana at her side did just that. She didn't have to hold back for fear of bruising egos, she could count on Diana to have her back at the right moments, so she could focus all her strength into staggering blows and agile grace.

But it was after, when those hands turned gentle, that Dinah found herself craving even more than the well-fought battles. To let Diana touch her so intimately, cleaning the wounds, easing muscles twisted by hard use...it made her tremble and feel more vulnerable than any knife ever could.

Diana's touch promised unspoken volumes of peace and serenity. Dinah was torn by the temptation to follow up on those promises, and her solemn decision to never let her ache for companionship undo her commitment to Justice ever again. She was unfailingly bad at her relationship choices, and could not help but think this would be another mistake.

Dinah sighed softly, as Diana left her alone, and put the Amazon in the same part of her heart that Barbara resided in. Just one more 'might have been' that Dinah would not risk losing the friendship for.


End file.
